Telecommunication systems utilize fiber optic cables to connect together pieces of telecommunications equipment. Because of the large number of cable connections associated with such telecommunication systems, effective management of those connections is crucial. Ease of access to connections, as well as the ability to utilize such connecting devices in a number of different applications, are factors related to effective management. In general, conventional arrangements for managing the connections of fiber optic cables can be improved.